cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Claw
Claw is a black calico cat with crimson eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Claw is a tough cat with a shadowy past. At first, they are off-putting and want to be left alone. But, if befriended, they begin acting self-conscious around the player, and will reveal that their secret hobby is poetry. Den The player can add Claw to their Custom Colony by buying Single Cat 3's Den from Coco's Shop. Claw's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Claw's coat color and name can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Cardinal *Snake Lily *Catnip *Marigold *Goldenseal *Frog *Toad Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I hope you're not looking to make a new friend or something. / You'll find that I'm not much of a talker. / My name's Claw. I've been looking for a den like this to move into for a while now. In a distant part of the world, where no one will bother me. / Get the memo? Good.” *: ''- Claw, Intro'' *“You've got a special kind of nerve. / Hmph. I'm not talking to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Go away. I won't ask twice. / I'm not feeling this.” *: ''- One star'' *“I don't get what you're trying to do right now.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“...You got something I need to know? I highly doubt it.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hmm, guess who it is. It's (Name). Again.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“...What's up, (Name)?" *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Claw, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Claw, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“Oh, hey (Name). I'm glad it's just you.” *: ''- Claw (White/Blue)'' *“What are your plans for today, (Name)?” *: ''- Claw (Green/Yellow)'' *“Hey, I'm really glad you came by, (Name). I was starting to get bored.” *: ''- Claw (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hey, (Name).” *“(Name)! How's your day going?” *“Hey love! What can I do for you?” *: ''- Claw'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Claw'' Green/Yellow Heart *“There's this weird feeling in my stomach I get when you're around. Is that normal? I sure hope so.” *: ''- Claw'' Red Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Claw'' Married *“Don't forget to bring home dinner tonight. It's your turn, remember?” *“Don't wander off too far from home today, ok? / I'm still working on a plan for something we could do later, but I haven't come up with anything concrete yet.” *“I love you, (Name). You're the first cat besides myself I've ever really cared about.” * “If you've gotta go and fight, then go and fight. But try to stay alive, ok? I don't want you to come back too bruised.” *“I'm really, really happy to have met you. And I'm really, really happy you were so persistent in getting to know me. Look, I know I'm a hard nut to crack. But I like to think that beneath that hard, nutty exterior, I have a mushy center.” *: ''- Claw'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I can only drop so many hints, so I'll just come out and say it. / I'd rather be left alone, ok? Surely you must be able to find something you can do without pestering me.” *“I've said it before, but in case you needed a reminder, I'm not particularly chatty.” *“Just in case I haven't been clear, I'd much rather that you stayed away from me. Ok?” *“Keep low to the ground, and you won't be seen. Trust me, it works.” *“Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings or whatever, but I've got stuff to do. I can't have you hanging around all day.” 4 Stars *“Hey, if you ever bump into a foreign cat that's looking for someone that looks and sounds suspiciously like me, don't tell them about me. / Errr, not that they're actually looking for me, of course! I've just... got a doppelganger out there somewhere. Yeah, that sounds legitimate, I'd buy that.” *“I've been practicing some new fighting techniques. Maybe someday I'll use them on the battlefield. / But they're top secret. Under lock and key. I couldn't possibly share them, they're too good. / So you better make sure you stay on my good side, (Name)!” *: ''- Claw'' |-|Gifts= *“I think you dropped this (Item). Here, take it.” *: ''- Claw, Gift'' *“Nah, I know you dropped that thing. You're just too polite to say otherwise, aren't you?” *: ''- Claw, After Gift'' *“You've got so much on your paws, (Name). I thought maybe you dropped something. I'll give it you back to you if you free up some space, ok?” *: ''- Claw Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Trying a little hard, don't you think? Keep it.” *: ''- Gift Limit, 0-3 stars'' *“That's nice and all, but I've got plenty already. Thanks.” *: ''- Gift Limit, 4-5 stars'' *“This is actually pretty neat. I'd be happy to have this.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh, for me? That's kinda cool I guess.” *: ''- Love'' *“I guess I can find something to do with this.” *: ''- Like'' *“Ummm.... You want me... to have this?” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Wow. That's not cool at all.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“It's like you went out of you way to ruin my day. You're kinda a jerk.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Some fight, huh? You look pretty beat up. Did you win?” *: ''- Claw (Player Low Health)'' *“You're probably here to beg for food or something. It's not going to work.” *: ''- Claw (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Perfect day to stalk some birds. Their eyesight can't see through the fog very easily.” *: ''- Claw, Foggy'' *“Rain's good for concealing your location. Footprints wash away, and the sound of the water falling can keep others from hearing you. / And I'm not just talking about prey.” *: ''- Claw, Rain'' *“Sun's bright today. That's a shame. / I prefer days with a little more shade. It's not so easy to see a cat when their fur doesn't shine like a beacon from a hundred feet away. ” *: ''- Claw, Sunny'' Autumn *“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have dead leaves caught in my fur or something?” *“I've got a craving for a Frog right now. Gotta catch them now before they all go into hiding for the winter.” *: ''- Claw'' Winter *“If it weren't so cold, it would be an excellent day for a sneak-attack with this thick snow and all. What a wasted opportunity.” *: ''- Claw, Blizzard'' *“Snow is the worst. Every toad in the forest must be buried under it by now.” *: ''- Claw, Snow'' *“Winter's good for studying the art of tracking. Every cat leaves behind hints of where they've been and where they're going. / I've learned a lot about you by watching your pawprints, for example.” |-|Festivals= *“I'm only here to win. There's no cat that can beat me at flower frenzy!” *: ''- Claw, Spring'' *“I heard Coco will sell you some fur dyes in exchange for Festival Tokens. Thought I might try a new look this year.” *: ''- Claw, Summer'' *“Have you won any Glow Potions? Those things are pretty cool.” *: ''- Claw, Autumn'' *“Look at all these cats. There's way too many people here, if you ask me. / I'd like to pelt them all with snowballs!” *: ''- Claw, Winter'' *“I have a feeling we're going to win this. Easily.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *“TBA” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Claw's Black Calico coat color is available at Molo's Shop for 450 Mole Cash. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents